<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>一个52存档 by onlyhalfaheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984903">一个52存档</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhalfaheart/pseuds/onlyhalfaheart'>onlyhalfaheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A small drabble, Bottom Diego Hargreeves, Five is a cat, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:27:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhalfaheart/pseuds/onlyhalfaheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>猫咪5/可怜兮兮被欺负的妈咪2<br/>口嗨搞簧小段子存档</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>一个52存档</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>猫是一只浑身漆黑、眼瞳碧绿的小猫，整个身子大概也就Diego一截小臂那么长，看起来能轻轻松松被他一只手揪着后颈皮提起来。那天路过某个露天咖啡座的时候，他偶尔瞅见这小动物昂首阔步地沿着一张空桌子的桌脚转悠，紧接着敏捷地攀上椅子、跳上桌面，慢条斯理地嗅着别人留在桌面上没来得及喝的新鲜咖啡，水光亮丽的长长尾巴狡猾甩动，Diego震撼地盯着他看了几秒钟，趁左右没什么人在看，一个箭步冲上去把它拎了起来，往外套里随手一塞，转头就跑。猫在他怀里凶恶地呼噜了几声，抓挠他的胳膊和掌心，Diego一走出闹市街区就把他拎出来，提在半空中，和那双高傲又明澈的绿眼睛对视。<br/>“你他妈到底什么毛病？”Hargreeves家老二冲着手里的小动物怒道，一半痛心疾首一半担惊受怕，“不是让你好好待在房子里吗！”<br/>猫在他掌心里扑腾几下，龇牙咧嘴地抽了抽胡须，尖利地喵叫一声，不知怎么地突然从他手里挣脱出来，Diego下意识地伸手要去接他，可这猫灵活得很，一扭身子就轻盈地落在了他脚边，动作一气呵成，堪称漂亮。<br/>“Five，操，”Diego低头叹气，“别这样。快回去，行吗？你不能在作为一只猫的时候还继续假装自己可以扛着斧头轻轻松松杀掉一屋子人。”<br/>Five蹲坐在他脚边，仰着脸，叫了一声。<em>我不需要假装，我本来就可以做到。</em><br/>Diego自然听不懂他的意思，只是蹲下来，伸手在他身上顺了顺毛，从头顶到尾椎，手指轻柔滑过毛发之中，猫舒服得抖了抖耳朵，咧开嘴露出尖尖的小白牙，作势要去咬他。Diego知道他不会，于是放心大胆地用手指戳了戳他毛茸茸的脸颊。</p><p> </p><p>（⚠️中间需要一些文字来分割<br/>因为我写到这里的时候开始失去耐心 决定抛弃正剧专心写smut<br/>所以从这里开始文风急转突变⚠️）</p><p> </p><p>Five被困在这只猫的身体里快一个月了，在不断尝试变回人形的过程中，“天资聪颖的五号”（Diego用奇怪的语气这样评价道）一直在一步步地取得成功，一开始四肢上仍有灰黑色的绒毛，后来绒毛逐渐消失，尾巴也越来越少出现，猫耳朵倒是一直都还在。他待在Diego小小的住处里，灵活自如地穿梭、奔走或者卧躺，理直气壮地把Diego枕边当做自己的领地，一睡觉就霸占他大半个枕头。有时在桌面上蹿來蹿去时不小心打翻了东西也是甩甩尾巴，扭过头就走，任凭Diego在后面骂骂咧咧地收拾，一副自己也是这里主人没空管你那么多破事的样子。<br/>变成了猫的Five其实跟平常也没什么的不同，至少Diego平时的确是这么想的。从小被关在Hargreeves家的府邸里，他和他的兄弟姐妹们都从未有过机会去养什么宠物，如今凭空多出来一只难伺候的猫咪，就像是要对付一个体型更小、更狡猾和难以琢磨的Five一样。另外的一些情况下，在被这只可以被他单手拎在空中的小猫用毛茸茸的爪子按着大腿舔时，他又觉得整个世界都变得更加操蛋了，不然为什么他会在一只猫面前软化、蜷缩且完全无力招架，好像Five是变成了一只高出他一个头的巨兽，而非一只可以被他圈在臂弯里的小猫一样。<br/>事实上也许后者的杀伤力更大，小猫很灵活，很狡黠，小小身子缩成乌黑的一团扎在他腿间时有种恐怖的视觉冲击，他身下像升了根，被固定在床沿，看着这小动物像品鉴咖啡的味道一样前前后后仔细舔舐他的腿根，粗糙的兽类舌头从下往上推动，皮肤随之迅速发烫、充血并肿起，再暴露于稍凉的空气中，没几下他就受不了，伸手去揪那小动物的后颈。Five灵巧地躲闪，径直跳下床铺，不消两秒钟，再钻出来的就是依旧整整齐齐裹在儿童制服三件套里的黑发小男孩，只是头顶多了一双抖动不停的猫耳朵。Diego反手撑着坐在床沿，气得直翻白眼，但也深知自己没有机会逃脱，男孩儿重新埋首下去的时候他控制不住嘶了一声，难堪地转过脸去不看他。Five熟练地给他套弄两下，就着手指间湿漉漉的前液直接摸到入口，探进两个指尖，他做这事时专注认真，眉头拧起，猫耳朵微微抖动着，空出来的手捏紧他腿根的肉，慢慢地掐出好几道鲜红的印子。Diego再憋屈也只能忍着，被身体里肆意搅动的触感弄得大脑空白，低头失神地盯着Five颊上那两颗乌黑的痣看。能让自己爽的办法有一千万种，偏偏要栽倒在自己顶着猫耳用手指操他的弟弟身上，他妈的他又有什么办法。<br/>自从Five可以更为灵活自由地在人和猫的形态之间切换之后，搞Diego简直方便了不止一点点，他可以用猫舌头舔硬他哥哥两个乳尖，像小猫踩奶一样在他胸口乱蹭，磨蹭得他每一寸皮肤都透红且胀痛，Diego只能眼神涣散地瘫软在床头，放任这只毛茸茸的小动物趴在自己身前用小尖牙又啃又咬。下一秒他变回穿短裤和长筒袜的小男孩儿，半跪在他身侧，用黑皮鞋鞋跟踩住Diego胯间的勃起，不轻不重地碾动，脸上未散尽的浅浅绒毛蹭着他的脖颈，猫耳朵扫在他脸上，手上摩挲着他饱涨的胸乳像幼儿在讨奶。Diego脸色酡红喘不上气，被小孩儿踩着问你是要我给你踩出来还是要自己弄，答话时差点结巴了，最后还是当着Five的面自己把自己撸出来了，可怜得要命。<br/>Diego问他到底要在自己这里待多久，什么时候能把身上猫的特质控制好了就自己找地方住去，他不想再收留他了。话是这么说的，实际上还是每天都让他团成团霸占大半个枕头睡，有时候自己翻个身脸就蹭到他毛茸茸且温暖的猫身子，心里迷迷糊糊想还挺舒服的，感觉像占了便宜。结果第二天早上意识模糊地刚睡醒就感觉身后被一双手抱着，小小个子的男孩儿从后面环抱着他，像把他当成一只巨型毛绒玩偶。Diego不敢动，心里盘算他什么时候会醒，没过几分钟小孩的猫耳朵抽动着在他后背蹭了几下，很痒，他想用点力挣开他的手臂，结果Five先动手了，眼睛还懒懒地闭着，一只手已经往前伸过来，没几下就给他摸出晨勃。Diego骂了句妈的，想把他手拨开，但是被撸了两下好像又感觉挺舒服的，想想算了，就乖乖躺在那里，让十几岁的小男孩儿半睡半醒地从后面抱着，给他手淫。完事儿之后两个人温热的身体依旧紧紧贴在一起，Diego扭过脸说Five，手拿开，我要上班了，Five依旧懒洋洋地闭着眼，但听声音已经完全清醒了，呼出来的热气洒在他裸露的皮肤上，嘴唇贴着他后颈慢吞吞地说，上什么班，你一天赚的钱还不够我喝两杯咖啡，继续睡吧。</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>end</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>